A supernatural slip in time
by AgentButtersock
Summary: The Doctor crash lands in Toby Caldwell's back garden and invites himself in. After doing so he disappears and Toby decides to go looking for him. Together they go on a particularly interesting adventure. Small Sherlock crossover with Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, and perhaps Lestrade.


Toby raced down the stairs and through the hall. He had one slipper on and half his hair was sticking out at odd ends from how he had slept. He was rushing so much because he had had the rudest of awakenings; he had been sleeping peacefully in bed when a loud metallic wheezing sound and the clang of rubbish bins erupted from the back garden. He had lifted up his window still in a dreamy daze and there, at the bottom of his immensely overgrown garden, was a most ridiculous looking man with floppy brown hair. He was wearing clothes more suitable for a grandfather and a rather charred red fez that matched his equally charred red bow tie. The oddly dressed, but young looking, lad was fumbling his way through the long grass when he caught sight of Toby staring at him out the bedroom window; to which he smiled goofily and gave an enthusiastic wave. Anyway, now Toby was racing to meet and demand a few answers from this stranger. Once outside Toby marched right up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me," he said as politely as he could manage at three in the morning, "but what do..."  
"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" The man interrupted, still smiling broadly.  
"Yes that's all very well," Toby continued. "But what do you think you are doing in my garden at such a ridiculous hour?!"  
"Hey, alright, no need to yell." The man contorted his face to an obvious look of displeasure; almost like a pout. "I was just taking the Tardis for a test run, she's been having a couple of problems recently, and I crash landed here." His smile spread back across his face. "What a lovely garden." And with these words the stranger started trekking up the garden path towards Toby's house leaving Toby looking even more baffled and bewildered than he did before.  
"Hang on a minute!" He called after him, trying to catch up tripping over his own tattered slippers. "Where are you going?! Stop! Excuse me!" But the man continued on walking right into Toby's house. Once Toby had caught up he was already in the kitchen admiring the kettle. "Who are you?" Toby asked trying to refrain from pushing this lunatic out into the street.  
"I'm the Doctor." He replied matter-of-factly. His brow furrowed. "Didn't I say that already?"  
"The Doctor?" Toby asked.  
"Yes."  
"Just 'The Doctor'?" "  
Yes! ...well, no. Just Doctor really because you wouldn't say; 'Hey, the Doctor, would you like some tea?' That's just weird."  
"Doctor?" Toby spoke cautiously, there was no way the person stood before him, twirling a tea towel, had the qualifications to be a doctor.  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
"No...nothing, I was just confirming."  
"Oh, very well then. Where shall we start? Tea?" The Doctor, or Doctor, flicked the switch for the kettle and began pulling open drawers and cupboards. "Where do you keep the milk?" He asked turning back to Toby.  
"In the fridge." Toby replied too tired to bother, he had decided that he would just go back to bed and wake up to find it had all been a bizarre dream. He could hear the Doctor's mutterings as he dragged himself up the stairs, something about a fridge being a ridiculous place for milk. Little did Toby know, the preposterous man making tea downstairs was going to take him on a most magical adventure through the stars, though 'magical' sounds childish doesn't it? But that was most certainly what it was.  
When Toby woke up his alarm read 11:45 a.m., one of the wonderful things about a Saturday is the lie in. Toby rolled out of bed and opened the curtains to a blindingly bright rainy day. He sighed then turned out onto the landing and trotted down the stairs sleepily. His pajamas hung loosely to him and his trousers slid down every time he took a step. He shuffled them back up lazily and wandered into the kitchen, flicked the kettle on and pulled his favourite mug out of the drawer. It was a buzz lightyear mug with 'To Infinity and Beyond' printed across it in glow-in the dark green. Something tickled in the back of his mind, a memory that buzzed as he slid towards the fridge. He slumped a hand on the cold metallic handle and his eyes almost popped out of his head in shock. The Doctor! Was he still there? Did he leave? Where was he? Toby raced out of the kitchen sticking his head into every room. No Doctor. He must have left sometime while Toby had been sleeping, or perhaps it really had just been a dream. Then, something caught Toby's eye, something that proved it had not in fact been a dream but reality. A charred red fez sat neatly atop the coffee table next to the T.V. remote. Toby groaned but he picked it up and plonked it on his head anyway. He trudged back to the kitchen to finish preparing tea with three biscuits because he decided he was quite in need of more than his regular two biscuits. As Toby sat pondering in his armchair he thought maybe the crazy git had scuttled back to whatever part of London he had come from but something also made him think that there was something about that man that was more peculiar than late night wanders. Toby also thought that perhaps this ridiculous fez was a terrific thinking hat but he thought the better of that and batted it off his head finishing the last drop of his tea. After rinsing out his mug he continued with his regular morning routine; shower, dress, biscuit, teeth, bike, work. He always spent Saturday afternoon sorting tax papers hour after hour, though occasionally he got the chance to make everyone in the office coffee.  
Toby was biking home when he passed a scene filled with the glow of red and blue lights and the glare of reflective police jackets. Toby tried to peer over the crowd and get a glimpse. A covered body being was being rolled into an ambulance. The sight made a tight lump appear in his throat, he couldn't help it.  
"Alright, move it, let Mr. Holmes through." A gravelly voice yelled above the noise. Toby shook his head and returned his focus to peddling rather than welling up over someone he didn't even know. The rest of the journey was uneventful, all the regular things, Mrs. Dawson was walking her dog so she smiled and waved cheerily as Toby passed. The boy on the corner called out his usual arrangement of various rude words, and the fat grey cat from number 24 was scrapping with the scrawny orange one from number 17. Toby pulled up the short garden path and swung of the bike, trying not to catch his foot and tear his trousers this time. He blushed at the memory of the moment then coughed quickly to hide his embarrassment in case anybody was watching. He hurried inside and lightly pushed the door shut. Mail lay scattered on the doormat, he bent down with a grunt to scoop them up sifting through them as he sauntered into the lounge. The burnt fez still sat on its side by his arm chair where it had fell when he had knocked it. Toby put the envelopes down on the table with a thump, his fingers wrapped around the rough red felt. He turned it in his hands then gingerly lowered the fez onto his mess of dark brown hair, but when he saw his reflection in the tele he quickly took it off again and placed it on the coffee table with the letters.  
After three cups of tea and seven biscuits Toby finally resigned to bed where he lay until he was too tired to keep his eyes open.


End file.
